


Strawberries

by RoseDarkfire



Series: Undertale Dimensions [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), farmtale
Genre: Alternate Universe- Farmtale, F/M, Family, Foreshadowing Strangers on the Train, Friends to Lovers, Memory Lane, Mentions of alternate dimensions, Nicknames, Papa Wheaty(Not parental like), Papyrus is Beanpole, Sans is Wheaty, Sassy Beanpole, Scolding, Smut, Somnophilia, Stalker Wheaty, Suggestive Cheating, Yandere, tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:22:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseDarkfire/pseuds/RoseDarkfire
Summary: Wheaty feels the need to push his interest with Delilah. After a couple of run-ins with not only one of his alternate's but their mates as well. Wheaty is so determined to have his Strawberry that he will ensure that anyone who stands in his way is given a forceful shove.





	1. Sleepy Time Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyDracoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/gifts).



> So... my beta readers and I aren't sure if this first chapter is dub con or non con. So just gonna post both to be safe. Its really not violent.
> 
> T/W: Somnophilian, possible dubcon, possible non con.

Anthony walked into the small apartment watching the short brunette sashay her way in front of him. How did he get so lucky? To meet a cute little thing like this. Was she heaven in bed? Looking back as he went to close the door not seeing the pair of emerald eye lights watching from down the hall. Turning back around he watched Delilah remove her heels and hang up her jacket. Yep… he was so freakin’ lucky. His buddy had been meant to go on this blind date. But he stated he didn’t want to get stuck with some sort of hick of a woman. Apparently, any woman that lived in Ebott Town was a hick.

“So Delilah…” Anthony called out locking the door behind him. Walking towards her. “How long have ya lived in Ebott Town?” Not that he minded her living here. It just killed him to think that an hour drive from where he lived.

“Oh… um…” Delilah tapped her finger against her chin. “Three years. I love this town, it's so peaceful.”

Right, because that sounded like she was so thrilled over it. Anthony walked up to wrap his arms around her waist pulling her into him. He could see the nervousness that flashed in that pretty pale green gaze. It was the first time he had noticed her eyes. Too busy looking over her other assets all night.

“Sure, you say that you like living near those monsters?” Anthony spoke not afraid to voice his opinion.

Apparently, that had been a bad move by him. Anthony was the jock type and he rarely thought with the head above than the one below. Right now, he was thinking with the one below. The little woman in his hands pressed upon his chest giving him a rough push trying to dislodge herself from him. “Don’t talk about them like that. Those Monsters are decent people. Some of them are my close friends even.”

“Oh sweetie you know those monsters will only serve to use you for fertilizer. Didn’t you hear that they use humans to grow those crops? Besides, you seem more like a city girl.” Anthony leaned in to press a kiss to her exposed throat.

Delilah cringed at the feel of this guy kissing her. It had been three years since she moved to Ebott Town. Four years since Daniel passed away. She had given herself the opportunity to date a while. For three years she had mind-blowing sex with a skeletal farmer. But he had claimed for her to wait for herself to heal. If he didn’t protest so much about her being ready to date, he might be with her tonight. Now she was starting to wish that he was.

Wheaty had this way of making her feel warm. Often, he came to her house and snuggled with her on the couch. Long hours at the grocery store were rough on her feet. Wheaty would sit at the end of the couch massaging her feet. ‘aww, darlin’ i love when ya paint ya toes in my magic.’ He had said last time when she had pained her toenails in a deep green glittering color.

Delilah used all her imagination to think of Wheaty being the one to kiss her throat. The press of skeletal teeth into delicate flesh. ‘oh, my little strawberry. ya been waitin’ for me all night haven’ ya. don’ worry this ol’ farm boy has a bone he can throw for ya.’ Oh Wheaty he would know exactly how to put her in the mood.

Delilah moved her hands out to push the guy back. Watching as Anthony stumbled back with a grunt. She needed to think of something quickly. Would it be bad if she just told him she wasn’t feeling well? Maybe… “I need to powder my nose really quick.” Delilah offered up when Anthony looked at her confused.

Anthony was familiar with that particular line. For him, it was the ‘Let me slip on something sexy for you.’ Looking down at her curvy figure he bet she had something sexy for him. Moving his hand upwards he cupped her cheek leaning in. Capturing her lips with his loving the sweet taste she had. His hand moved down to place his palm over her breast. How cute she was trembling. Anthony couldn’t help but press her back into the wall. He wanted her so bad. Her hands pushing on his chest did nothing to dissuade his interest. A low growl, however, made him jerk away from her.

“You got a dog or something?” Anthony asked straight up.

“No… poor thing wouldn’t make it with me. I work way too much as it sits.” Delilah responded moving from between him and the wall.

“Then what made that growling noise?” He spoke a bit firmer.

“What growling noise?” She inquired from him.

Anthony was wondering if perhaps he heard something. “Never mind sweetheart. Why don’t you go powder your nose then? I will be right here when you get back.” Making sure to have that sultry tone in his voice. The pretty thing did as she asked and made her way down the hallway to her bathroom.

Anthony took a seat on the recliner looking around her place. Kind of farm girlish if anyone were to ask him. She had what looked like a door that had been turned into a table. Though he could see the city parts to her. On the wall she had a map of the US displayed on a corkboard. There were a few pins shoved into different states hinting at where she had been. Anthony knew she was a bit older than in her twenties. He liked them older anyways. And judging from how well this place was. He bet she would take good care of him. And he wouldn’t have to work anymore.

“Jackpot.” He fist pumped the air.

“she sure is.” A baritone voice spoke out into what he compared to the southern drawl.

Turning frantically, he tried to find where that voice had come from. Till his gaze landed on the skeletal monster who was leisurely relaxing on the couch across from him. He was used to monsters but ones that looked like this one tended to freak him out. The guy had this wide grin on his face. And those eyes… they were green the left one seeming brighter than the other. Looking down he recognized the guy's attire. The buttoned-up white shirt with the deep blue denim jeans that looked to be stained with dirt. And that hoody he had on looked familiar. It was the damn hat!

Anthony had seen the guy sitting across the restaurant. And the glare the skeleton had given him made him think he’d stole his crops or something. “H-hey pal. How’d you get in here?”

“i’m always welcome in little delilah’s home. we’re best buddies after all. an’ ya know what best buddies do, hmm?” The skeleton leaned forward to press his gloved hands onto his knees. A twitch of wickedness etching his features while Anthony shook his head. “weed out the bad seeds.”

“That’s mighty kind of ya.” Anthony spoke his brain automatically moving to mock the drawl the guy automatically had. “But I think I can take over from here”

The skeleton’s grin turned downwards into a grimace. It lasted all but for a second before he was pushing himself to his feet. Each step he took towards the recliner was calculated and seemed to not make a sound. “don’ think ya get what i’mma sayin’ here, boy.” He plucked a green stalk from his pocket and placed it between his teeth. “what are ya hopin’ from the little lady that ya said jackpot.”

Anthony didn’t have to respond to that. If this guy was a friend of Delilah’s, he would definitely be having a conversation about this. He wasn’t comfortable with the idea of a guy like ‘him’ coming in and out of this place if he ended up dating her. And Anthony was sure that he could get her into dating. Delilah reeked of desperation. “She’s a nice girl. And I’m sure you’re a nice guy. But don’t you think you're going a little overboard on the whole bestie thing.”

That grin turned to a downright scowl. “tryin’ to be nice here boy. seein' how ya treated my little strawberry to a nice night. but since ya wanna start insultin’ me i’m just gonna tell ya how it is.” The skeleton grabbed him by the shirt pulling him up till they were eye level. There was a menacing glint in the skeleton's left eye. “git.”

“Who the fuck do you think you are? Your nothing but a fucking monster!” Those gloved skeletal hands moved over his mouth initially silencing him. This guy just referred to Delilah as his strawberry. What the hell was that supposed to mean exactly?

“i’m the monster who intends to marry that little lady one day. an’ i ain’ about to let cow humpers like ya take her from me. now if ya won’ git goin’ then i guess i’m gonna have to make ya.” The world went black around Anthony making him panic so bad that he passed out.

Delilah came out of the bathroom hoping that she took just the right amount of time. Hoping that her blind date was gone. Honestly, she really had a good time with him. But the minute he had found out what town she was in. Dates were getting harder and harder to come by. Even tinder was becoming scarce for guys she was interested in. Anthony wasn’t even the guy she was supposed to meet up with.

Reaching up she gripped the clip that held her hair up. Had she heard Wheaty’s voice while she was in the bathroom? Looking over at the clock she sighed highly doubting it. It was about ten in the evening. Wheaty liked to get up early with Beanpole and tend to the farm. Oh well… she really should get herself situated before bed. Walking to her bedroom she stripped off the little leopard print dress that she had worn. Leopard print always made her feel out of date.

Walking to her dresser she pulled open one of the oak drawers. Pulling one of the oversized nightshirts out. Well, it was one of Wheaty’s shirts that she had managed to steal the last time he had come over. Pressing the shirt to her face she inhaled the sweet scent that was him on it. Rich soil with a hint of mint to it. Reaching behind her she unhooked her bra, letting it fall to the ground. The shirt was pulled over her head quickly letting the scent of Wheaty surround her.

While she had been in the bathroom she had taken the opportunity to clean her face. Getting rid of all her makeup. Climbing up into the bed she hugged her pillow to her chest pressing her nose to the shirt. Inhaling the deep rich scent. Stars… if only he were here now. She was sure he would make her feel better. Since meeting Wheaty she found herself engaging in dreams with him. Almost like he was there with her. There were times she would space out at work having these strong sexual fantasies of him. It's often how she ended up calling him afterward. Which led into a hot and sweaty setup at his farm. Beanpole almost caught them in the barn the last time.

‘waitin’ for me again my little strawberry?’ Delilah heard Wheaty’s voice echoing in her ears it came with the soft chuckle he gave at the same time. Moaning softly, she closed her eyes finding that familiar smile hovering over her face. ‘c’mon spread ‘em for me. can’ do what ya want if ya keep yourself all closed up.’

Spreading her legs open she rolled onto her back. The stretch of her panties pressing against her already damp slit. With her eyes still closed she watched as Wheaty looked downward. A soft hum escaping him while he leaned forward capturing her lips with his mouth. Delilah couldn’t help but whimper in need at the teasing mood he suddenly took. Her hand moved down between her legs tracing on the outside of her panties. ‘oh, gonna put a show on for me? well, go on my strawberry. give little ol’ me a show.’

Chewing on her bottom lip she wanted to protest letting him watch. The idea that he wanted to see her fingering herself was quite embarrassing. There was an eager look on his face that seemed to encourage her to go forth with it. Closing her legs once more she slid both of her hands against her hips. Catching the fabric that held her panties in place. The soft push sending them down till they were around her knees. ‘stars strawberry ya look so good. just wanna eat ya all up.’ Wheaty chuckled making her turn a bright shade of red. ‘wanna use that toy ya have in your drawer?’

Toy? Oh, that one. Opening her eyes, she turned onto her side taking a minute to pause at the sight of two green lights. They were sitting in the chair that was close to her bed. It was a recliner like the one in her living room. Wheaty liked to sit in it often when they finished up and she was getting a shower. Too many times she found him with his hat turned downwards. Sometimes the guy was plain tuckered out. He never really stayed after they had their fun. Delilah felt that was a sign he didn't want things to get too serious. Right now, she swore she could see him sitting there waiting for her to continue. It must have been a trick of her tired mind. An orgasm would aide her to get some sleep.

Moving her legs up and down she managed to slip her panties off. Opening the drawer to her nightstand she took hold of the translucent emerald green silicone dildo. Delilah was a bit embarrassed to show it to Wheaty. Thinking about the jokes he could make if he knew she used it. “that’s a good girl. i want ya to run your fingers over that little pearl first. lightly pressin’ your toy against your entrance till ya nice an’ slick.” Wheaty’s voice came out with a soft command.

Wheaty couldn’t help himself. When he had come back he had only wanted to check on her. But he had only just come into the bedroom when she had parted her legs for his view. Stars, she was perfect. He stood there for a moment wondering what she was up to. When her hand moved to stroke over her slit. His name coming out in a soft whisper on her lips. So, he took a seat in the recliner that she had brought into the room for him. Such a sweet little thing his Strawberry. So, accommodating for him. Of course, he had told her that he could have gone to the living room. An actual rocking chair would be perfect though.

Wheaty should have gone home. But he couldn’t help but be fascinated by what she was doing. This wasn’t the first time he had watched her masturbate. Shamelessly he admitted to walking in on her before. And just like now he had sat in his chair just to see what she did. Why hadn’t he asked her out yet? That Anthony fellow was just the first. Seemed his little strawberry was ready to start dating again. Too bad she picked one of them Cow Humpers. The type that thought it was okay to violate cattle in the middle of the night. Wheaty liked to think he handled it well. Just dropped in the middle of the neighbor’s cow pen. Not his fault he landed in cow feces. With a soft chuckle, he thought: _Okay maybe that was my fault a smidge._

Delilah’s soft moans pulled him from his thoughts making him look up. The side of her rubbing the tips of two fingers against her little sensitive pearl. Wheaty got to his feet at the sight. Letting his tongue form in his maw. It rolled over the top of his teeth lewdly. It was probably bad for him to toy with her mind like he was. He was only making mild suggestions though, it was up to her whether she followed them or not. And right now, the soft mewling she was making had him purring in delight. How lucky he felt.

Looking down to the silicone toy she had in her hand. It wasn’t anywhere near his actual girth. Though it seemed to work for what he needed. And apparently, what she needed to. Would she be mad if he used magic on her? Maybe just a smidge. Letting is left eye flare up he focused on the toy in her hand. A shimmering green light formed around the dildo making him feel mischievous. There was a risk with this. Not just her knowing but also the sensation he would feel.

Magic had its own price especially for him. He learned that a while back. Taking in a deep breath he let it out slowly. Making sure the movement was subtle he pressed the dildo against her entrance. Shifting the tip up and down along her delicate folds. There was no squelching sound, so she wasn’t slick enough. “faster my little strawberry.” He suggested climbing onto the bed. Silently hoping she wouldn’t feel the shift.

“Wheaty.” She breathed out her drawing little circles around her clit.

“right here darlin’. i gotya.” Heat was starting to envelop his bones while watching her. Was it bad he wanted to taste her? If he did that he would be automatically hooked. And probably wouldn’t stop till he was bone deep inside of her.

His magic slicked the tip of her toy against her folds once more. The slick sounds had him groaning. Good, she was wet enough for him to ease it into her. Wheaty did just that the sight of her sex taking in the emerald silicone had his head rolling back. The feel of his magic straining against the zipper of his jeans. She moved more of the silicone into her on her own. Silken walls enveloping around his magic that dusted over the toy. It linked with him forcing him to gyrate his hips in motion. The sound of her breath hitching made him chuckle. “like that darlin’?” His normal drawl coming out husky. 

“Yes. I want more…” She whimpered out.

“happy to oblige.” Wheaty chuckled pushing more into her. Watching her body arch upwards into the air. That shirt looked familiar to him.

Magic spread over his cheekbones when he realized why it looked familiar. He wondered what had happened to it since the last time he had been over. Beanpole had called him stating he needed him home right away. A sexually frustrated Wheaty had taken off without his shirt after he apologized of course. Now he saw where it had gone it made him hunger for her even more. Unable to help it he moved his hands down to his pants. Undoing them so that he could slide them off.

“stole my shirt i see. ya like them that much?” Wheaty hummed letting her work the toy in and out of her slick sex. The wet noises it produced only serving to make his erect magic pulse. Pushing up on his knees he pushed the denim jeans off his hipbones. Boxers going along. Revealing his erect magic. Looking up he saw pale green eyes focused on him making him nearly choke.

“ya still with me darlin’?” Wheaty asked watching as she moved to a seated position. She climbed across the bed or rather adjusted herself to where his shaft hovered above her. The haziness in her eyes told him she was still out of it. He hummed lightly thinking how this could play out. “ya wanna help me out?”

“Always willing to Mister Strawberry.” She replied her voice dropping to a sultry tone. That name made him laugh every time she used it on him. Delilah only used it on him when she was too engrossed in whatever they were doing. Most of the time that was sex.

Wheaty reached down to cup his fingers around her chin. Forcing her eyes to look up at him. “ya brin’ any more of them boys around ‘ere again… i can only promise they will leave ‘ere alive. ya mine. an’ ol’ wheaty don’ like sharin’.” He doubt she would remember him saying that. But it was there. He could acknowledge he said it aloud. “now open wide.”

Delilah parted those sweet pink lips of hers. Angling down his magic pressing the tip to her bottom lip. Her upper one came down trapping him inside the warm depths of her mouth. Stars, her mouth always felt so good. Pushing a light thrust he felt more of him sink into her mouth. Using his magic, he took control of the dildo starting to ram it in and out of her. “best hang on ya about to go for a wild ride.”

Wheaty moaned starting a slow speed of his own. Thrusting his shaft shallowly in her mouth making sure to get the dildo to mimic his movements. His hands moving to cup around her head holding her in place. Light groans humming through his throat while he lost himself in the pleasure. How much more could he take? All he wanted to do was claim her. Take hold of that teal soul that as trapped beneath her flesh. Bond it with his so that he didn’t have to worry about them boys anymore.

Manicured nails pressed against the base of his shaft. Allowing him to feel his magic pulsating with the rapid beat of her heart. Wheaty was sure when she pulled her away from his grip, and he felt the back of her throat; that the sands of time were ticking against him. And once the last grain dropped he would lose what little control he had. Silently he hoped that when it happened Delilah would forgive him. But she would be his for the rest of their natural days.

A low growl emerged from his throat making him pull himself from her mouth. Careful not to jostle her too much. Afraid of waking her from the sleep she was in. However, the way his magic rolled over her body he made a short cut to press himself at the opening of her legs. Hazy green eyes watched him while he took the toy out from her sex. Carelessly tossing it over his shoulder. “sorry darlin’ can’ take much more. need to be inside of ya.”

Delilah looked down at a very hungry looking skeleton that was between her legs. The minty flavoring making itself noticeable in her mouth. She couldn’t stop the way her tongue rolled over her lips Savoring in the taste that was… wait a minute? Dreams shouldn’t have a taste. Looking down she found Wheaty there the feel of his shaft pressing against her folds. “Wheaty?!”

The skeleton looked up his bony brow raised high. If this were a dream he would have been buried deep inside of her already. Gasping lightly, she pulled away from him rather surprised by his presence in her room. “W-what are y-you d-doing here?”

“cripes…” Wheaty looked away from her embarrassment coming over his features. “gettin’ carried away it seems.”

“Wheaty what the hell?” Delilah whimpered out pulling her legs tightly to her chest. “You were about to have sex with me in my sleep?”

“to be fair darlin’ ya weren’ asleep yet.” Wheaty tried to defend himself.

Delilah felt her jaw drop at that statement. The betrayed feeling she had dwelling in the pit of her stomach was starting to hurt. Tears pricked at her eyes while she stared at him. The skeleton’s usual grin dropped down to look at her chest then back up to her. “darlin’ i… i have no excuse for what i did. i just been missin’ ya. an’ i dunno..”

“Leave.” Delilah managed to choke out getting a surprised look on his face. He went to say something but she shouted it this time. “I said leave!” And just like that, the skeleton was gone without a second thought.


	2. Blind Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beanpole see's how much his work is lacking. So he comes up with a plan to aid his brother from his current funk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Farmtale Sans! This AU seriously doesn't get a whole lotta love. There just aren't too many stories out there with them in it! So Strawberries is my way of showing Farmtale love. 
> 
> Also I would like to thank my beta reader [RubyDracoGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyDracoGirl/pseuds/RubyDracoGirl)
> 
> I gifted this to her because she absolutely loves them farmboys! She's been helping me a lot as of late with some of my stories along with [TurtleChix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurtleChix/pseuds/TurtleChix), [TheMsource](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMsource/pseuds/TheMsource), and [Moonie711](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonie711). These ladies are super awesome! And amazing writers! You should totally check their stuff out!

Wheaty was out in the fields pulling out the bad potatoes from the current harvest. Trying to work out his current frustrations. It had been well over a month since he had gotten to have Delilah again. Now she shut him out over a little thing like taking advantage of her while she had slept. With a flick of his wrist, he tossed a bad potato across the field. The anger seething deep within him at the prospect of never being able to be near his soul mate again.

“darn woman. don’ she know what she means to me?” Wheaty grumbled pulling out some fully developed potatoes. Tossing them into the basket. “doubt she would shut me out if she knew i been yearnin’ for her since the day we met. she be beggin’ me to come an’… an’…”

Wheaty sighed and what exactly? His little lady wasn’t having anything to do with him right now. It was his fault. He should have woken her then seen if she wanted to have a little romp. Instead, he betrayed the trust she had given him. Because he was selfish.

The hot sun that was beating down on him was starting to wear him out. Beanpole would be pissed if he decided to climb into the barn again to take a nap. The conflicting emotions that he was going through over Delilah not wanting him to be near. Stars he was glad she didn’t have a date tonight!

Just because they weren’t on speaking terms currently didn’t mean he wouldn’t check in on her. Still watching her from that recliner in her bedroom. When she went on dates he kept an eye on her from a distance. But she never brought the jerks home after that Anthony feller. Seemed she didn’t want them around her home. Wheaty agreed with that little move. But he noticed something. With each failed date his little strawberry was looking more and more hopeless.

Wheaty wanted to see her smile again. Even if it wasn’t meant for him. Beanpole had taken over the runs to the market. Stating it was for the best if Wheaty didn’t approach Delilah at her place of work. Of course, Beanpole was going off that dating manual and those hallmark movies that he enjoyed watching.

“Still Thinking About Her Wheaty?” Wonderful that was all he needed right at this moment. Wheaty looked over his shoulder to see Beanpole standing there. Gloved hands curled into fists with his knuckles pressing into both sides of his hipbones.

“ya an’ i both know i am thinkin’ about her. can’ help but think about her beanpole. she’s my soul mate an’ she don’ even know it. can’ exactly tell her either. i don’ want her to feel rushed because of bein’ a widow. but stars beanpole i want her.” Wheaty knew where this was headed he just didn’t care about hiding it anymore. Delilah had been in his life for three years. Now he felt like he was further from getting her than the day they had met.

“i wanna roll over in bed in the mornin’ to find her curled up. sleepin’ away like there’s not a care in the world. wanna find her on the porch, a cold glass of lemonade waitin’ for me. dammit, i want what classic has with luna! ya see how happy them two are. an’ he nearly lost her. it ain’ fair!” Wheaty got up slamming his foot into the dirt while anger took hold of him.

“Wheaty, Classic Worked For That Relationship. He Went Out And Had A Spine To Ask Her Out Too. All You And Delilah Have Done Is Screw Around.” Beanpole explained. “Right Now All She Sees You As Is A Friend Who Just Likes To Have Sex With Her.”

True, Wheaty had never taken the initiative some of these other guys were and asking her out. Thinking back on it now other than sex he had never actually voiced his feelings to her. Reaching up he pulled his hat to his head trying to think of how to deal with this. He hadn’t realized how much he had screwed up till now. His hand trailed over the bottom of his mandible in deep thought before Beanpole sighed.

“Here…” Beanpole pulled out a phone and threw it at Wheaty. He barely reacted in time to catch the phone.

Wheaty unlocked the phone finding a tinder app. It had his real name on it instead of Wheaty. There was a picture of a green cucumber for an icon photo. It was one of the ones they had harvested last week. Not very long but… Wheaty squinted looking at the cucumber realizing what the innuendo was. He snorted while he looked through the page. His interests were working on the farm, sleeping, and telling unamusing puns. The more he scrolled down he was a bit surprised at how much information was actually on it. Looking up at the notifications, he found there was already a date arranged.

“stars above beanpole ya already have me goin’ on a date!” Wheaty pressed the date notification about ready to cancel the date.

“Of Course, You Do. That’s The Whole Point Of A Dating App.” Didn’t he understand that Wheaty only wanted Delilah and not to go date some random person.

“what part of “i want delilah” don’ ya git exactly?” Wheaty grumbled navigating the phone until he found the date arrangement. It was to be at Grillby’s at seven. He always did like going there even if it was for the burgers. Grillby had this cornbread bun that he served it on that tasted like heaven.

For a moment the date with this BerryLover214 sounded like a good idea. Looking at her icon he noticed that there was a picture of a ripe strawberry. It was unharvested since it was still attached to the vine. There were other strawberries behind it. They reminded him of his little strawberry. That instantly killed the thought of going on a date now. “no i don’ wanna go on a date with someone that isn’ delilah. she’s my soul mate.”

“Sans…” Oh boy, he used his actual name. “Go On The Date. I Know Delilah Is Your Soul Mate. But You Have To Do Something. Your Work Is Lacking. Maybe If You See That There Are More Fish In The…”

Wheaty didn’t give him the opportunity to finish as he lightly threw a potato at him. It nailed Beanpole directly in the chest making him look down. “Really? We Are Going To Resort To Being Baby Bones Again.” Beanpole drawled out, an annoyed tone coming through.

“shut it!” Wheaty growled out silencing his brother. “do ya think i like feelin’ this way? i didn’ ask the stars to drop my destined mate in my lap. i didn’ expect her to just show up out of the blue with grief struck upon her.”

Wheaty could see the way Beanpole looked at him there was no missing that look of pity. Most monsters were happy they got their soul mates. That being said Wheaty had been over the moon with the prospect that he finally got one. But he needed to put his foot forward and take initiative. Looking at the phone BerryLover214 might be the answer to his current problem. Delilah might be on a date tonight as well. How would she react to him going on a date with someone else?

Rubbing the bottom of his mandible he tried to think of her reaction. “what brought on the idea i needed to go on a date?”

“You Seem To Be Locked On Delilah So Much. She Needs Time To See That You’re The One For Her. Till Then Why Don’t You Just Try Dating Someone Else.” Beanpole explained. “Plus Your Work On The Farm Is Seriously Lacking As Of Recently.”

Wheaty groaned, throwing another potato at his brother. “there are days i wonder about ya. like really wonder about ya.” Wheaty sighed looking at the basket to find that all the potatoes that he had harvested were gone. Emerald eye lights focusing on his brother.

Anger surged through him at the aspect his brother did this behind his back. Things were supposed to be coming together for him since she fell into his life. All monster texts stated that when soul mates found one another then things would come together. Wheaty wanted to be able to go out and show some little lady a good time. Enjoy dinner and some jokes perhaps if she was into that. After he could bring her home maybe they could jump in the sack. Every single thing that he thought of doing on this date made him want to just do them with Delilah.

“i don’ think i can.” Wheaty looked at the phone again trying to grasp the idea of going out with BerryLover214. “what if she don’ really like berries?”

“Sans, Now You Are Just Looking For Excuses Not To Go Through With This. Tell You What, If You Go Through With This One Date Then I Won’t Bother You Again About This. And You Can Pursue Delilah All You Want.” Beanpole offered up making Wheaty greatly consider it.

“ya gonna stop harrassin’ me about what i did too?” Wheaty wanted him to stop reminding him of how badly he screwed up.

Beanpole took the phone, looking down at the opened application. Sunflower yellow eye lights looked at it warmly before flicking up to him. “I Can Do That.” Beanpole handed him back the phone with a knowing smirk.

Wheaty sighed looking over the tinder app, humming to himself. BerryLover214, he hoped she was worth a single night of misery from him. Because he was sure that she was no Delilah. The date confirmation was set for at seven at night. The sight of the single ripened strawberry reminded him of his Little Strawberry. A glance at the time told him that it was about four. Had he really been out here that long?

“have ya seen her today?” Wheaty asked, wanting to know if she was okay.

Beanpole held up his hand to stop him from talking. “Only Reason That I Am Responding To This Is Because I Know If I Don’t Tell You It Will Be All You Think About Tonight. I Saw Her Earlier When I Went To The Store. She Is Doing Fine. Though She Did Ask About You. I Told Her You Are Doing Well.”

Delilah had asked about him? Stars above… did that mean she had forgiven him for what he pulled? Would she be willing to let him come see her tonight? Maybe after this date, he could consider it? Wheaty could feel his smile growing wider at the prospect of going to see his strawberry. His magic warming at the prospect that he would be able to climb into her bed and…

“Wheaty. No More Thinking About Delilah Till After Your Date. You And I Had A Deal Too That You Will Go On This Date. I Went Through A Lot Of Trouble To Get Ahold Of Your Phone And Set This All Up.” Well, that’s why the phone looked so familiar. It was his phone after all. Wheaty glared at his brother, promising him a good pummeling later.

“i am gonna go get ready for that date then. best leave me alone till then. pretty mad at ya right now. an’ i can’ guarantee that i won’ find somethin’ else to throw at ya. i love ya bro but this has me in a bit of a mood.” Wheaty explained before making his way towards the house. Wanting to put as much distance as he possibly could between him and his brother.

Beanpole sighed looking at the potatoes that were on the ground. Kneeling to the ground he started to pick them up. He really hoped his plan would work tonight. Wheaty’s fits were starting to get worse. Hopefully his date tonight would aid in soothing the mood he has been in. Or at least put it off. Beanpole knew who BerryLover214 was and knew how they could benefit his brother. Making a soft chuckle to himself, he couldn’t help but grin before throwing the potatoes in the basket. “Wheaty Won’t Know What Hit Him. And Neither Will She.”

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

Wheaty took a look at himself one more time in the mirror, frowning at the way he looked. This was not something that he felt comfortable in. His floral pants traded for faded denim pants that went down to cover the boots he wore. An emerald green button-up that he had neatly tucked into the jeans. The shirt had been a gift from Black. Of course, Wheaty had never seen a point to wear it until now.

His phone alarm went off telling him that he needed to get to Grillby’s. A low sigh escaped him while he pulled out his phone checking the time. Turning off the alarm, he looked at his jacket hanging up on the hook. A debate on whether to wear it going on in his mind while he stood there. Currently, his stalks of wheat were shoved in his back pocket. His mind going over the idea of what might happen to those stalks if he sat down.

With a final decision, he walked forward snagging the hoody off the hook. Pulling it on his shoulders snuggly he hummed to himself before moving to his back pocket. Taking the wheat out from it and shoving it into his jacket. “alright berrylover214, hope this ol’ timer can show ya a good time. because this gonna be ya only shot at this.”

Summoning up the warp he whistled ‘You Are My Sunshine’ while he walked into it. Coming out the other end in front of Grillby’s. The rain pouring down over his head making him curse all ungentlemanlike. Pulling the hood of his jacket up over his skull so to shield it from the rain. Looking into the window of the little bar and grill he saw a few of the regular crowd. Mostly his dog buddies from back in the village they had been trapped in. GD, LD, DogRessa, DogAmy, and Doggo. Up to their same antics as per usual, he was sure of it. But there was no single woman there.

Stars above, he hoped that his brother didn’t set him on a blind date with a guy. That would be extremely awkward for him. Considering he much preferred human women. Some women much reminded him of a cow and not in a derogatory sense. More like he could get himself worked up if she were swollen with child. Capable of producing milk. Wheaty hummed at the thought of Delilah that way. He bet her milk would be absolutely nourishing. 

Upon entering the bar, he heard his true name being yelled by the current patrons of the bar. Making him smile from earhole to earhole. “aww shucks fella’s did ya miss little ol’ me?” Closing his sockets he placed his hand on his chest.

“SANS!” They all cheered out loud once more making a green blush appear on his cheekbones. Before making his way across the bar his name being chanted along the way.

Behind the bar stood the owner of the bar himself. The monster was a fire elemental. His body giving off enough light to fill the bar. But he still had other lights installed to aid when he called it a night. Which was very rare. The fire elemental was dressed up a bit swankier than him and his brother. A button-up shirt that was white, a red vest with gold buttons, and a pair of black slacks. The orange flames of his body mixing with shades of yellow making Wheaty smile smugly.

“hey grillbz.” Wheaty climbed up on his stool pressing his arm to the top of the old wooden bar. Propping his head into the palm of his hand.

White eyes locked on him before a grin spread across his face. Revealing sharp fangs in that smile. They made Wheaty blush deeper at the thought what those fangs would do. He had his own. And knew how to use them when it came to tormenting someone in the bedroom. “Your brother has arranged seating for you tonight Sans. His insistence, I am afraid.”

Wheaty frowned at that, thinking his brother had things planned down the most minuscule detail. “tell me he hasn’ picked out pasta as a dish for me and whoever i am waitin’ for tonight.” Wheaty groaned out, being reminded why he was here.

Grillby came around the counter, a smirk on his face. Or at least that’s what Wheaty assumed the fire elemental had going for him. “No, your brother insisted that the two of you be able to order what you wish. Unfortunately, you are earlier than your date. Let me show you your table before she arrives. Your brother also already paid for the night for the two of you.”

Wow. Beanpole went pretty far to ensure that Wheaty didn’t chicken out on this tonight. Still, he followed Grillby from behind as he led him to a booth. There was a wine-colored tablecloth adorning the table currently with a candle in the center. It reminded him of the one that had adorned the table with all the guys that Delilah had gone on a date with. Wheaty had gone as far to stalk her when she went on dates. Telling himself it was to keep her safe. Just because they weren’t talking he still followed her on her dates. Wheaty situated himself into the booth facing away from the front of the bar.

“Is there anything I can get you while you are waiting? Perhaps a bottle of red wine for when the little lady shows for the date?” Grillby sounded quite excited for something that Wheaty was dreading.

“i don’ wanna go all out on my brother’s expense.” Wheaty quickly stated.

“Your brother said it states in some dating manual that wine is often the chosen drink for these kinds of dates. He was pretty insistent about it.” Stars, why was Beanpole being so difficult! Even going back to referring to the dating manual.

Placing his hands over the top of his skull he was reminded that he was still wearing his hood. “fine. if that’s what bean wants, then just do it.” He honestly wanted this night to be over already. “could ya get me an order of corn fritters an’ a fresh glass of iced tea, please?”

Grillby nodded his head before walking back towards the bar. Giving Wheaty a chance to settle himself and remove his jacket. Pulling out his phone, he decided to check just to make sure that he had the right time. It was seven. That was when he was supposed to be here. Where was his date? Wheaty didn’t want to be on this date but he wanted Beanpole to stop harassing him. It had been a mistake what he had done to her. Basically, he had dug his grave now he had to lie in it.

There was a message tab that caught his attention. It was flashing this red coloration. Pressing on the tab, he watched as a message popped up. Making him feel a bit more at ease that they might not show up.

**_BerryLover214:_** _Hey Sans, my apologies for being a bit late. I got caught up at work. But I will be there I promise._

Heh… wasn’t that sweet; the sweetheart was worried he might be offended by how late she was. Wheaty was honestly okay with it. It just meant more of a delay for him to avoid the inevitable. Honestly, he was still dreading the date itself. Humming to himself he decided to respond.

**_Sans69:_ ** _No problem sweetheart. Take your time. I’m already here and just relaxing in the booth. Looking forward to when you show._

Wheaty glared at the numbers at the end of his name. Now normally, Beanpole wouldn’t dare to put those numbers at the end of his name. Would he? Stars he hoped this little lady didn’t think that he was into having sex like that, it could end entirely badly for him. Wheaty didn’t want to go home with some strange woman. Especially one that his brother had set him up on a date with.

About ten minutes into his time here at Grillby’s, he could feel his patience waning. Grillby had already brought over his basket of corn fritters. They were these delicious little pieces of fried dough with corn inside. He loved to drizzle them in honey while he nibbled on them. Phalanges sticky with the golden substance he was slowly licking them off with his emerald tongue. Noticing the way some bunny girls that were perched at the bar were staring at him. They had this hungry look in their eyes. Nope, he was not dealing with them tonight.

One of the things about finding one’s soulmate was the fact that there was no interest in others. It was the only reason that he had agreed to this date. There was only one reason that he would be attracted to whoever his blind date was… The clicking of heels could be heard coming his way. Stars above, if it another bunny he was more than likely going to strangle them. Then a woman came into his sight making him freeze up.

No way! There was no fucking way this was possible. Her light auburn hair was done into a side braid that was trailing over her shoulder and down to her breast. Pale green eyes were locked onto the phone that was making this weird dinging noise. His was too which made him study the outfit she wore. It wasn’t overly fancy, a light green dress that was rather modest with the white cardigan she wore on top of it. Hiding most of her sun-kissed flesh from his view. Wheaty moved forward just a little to look down finding she was wearing thick white wool stockings. His eye lights glinting with immediate arousal at the prospect he might get to feel those around his hipbone tonight. Provided she wouldn’t be yelling at him for being here. No dammit, he was here waiting for her. She was his date! HIS date for once.

“berrylover214?” Wheaty asked with a gentle humming tone to his voice.

Pale green eyes flicked up from the phone that she had been locked on two seconds ago. Focusing on him from where she stood. Wheaty couldn’t help but smile appreciatively at the way her eyes lit up with surprise. “Sans69?”

“the one an’ only darlin’.” He drawled out to her while she slid into the other side of the booth. Placing her phone down on the table.

“The cucumber now makes sense.” She chuckled softly. “You know because of your…”

Wheaty’s bone brows went up curiously while he waited for her to finish that sentence. The pink coloration that was spreading across her cheeks that came moments later told him that she wasn’t. The fake persona that he had set up for this date melting into a more excited one by her arrival. But now that he realized that his blind date was his little strawberry, he could enjoy this. No wonder Beanpole was adamant about this date.

Delilah stared across the table at the farmer skeleton who she hadn’t seen in a month. The name Sans69 had popped up in her tinder account about three days ago. She had been too timid to say anything to them. But she wanted them to speak first. A day or so ago he had set up a date for them to meet up. Normally Delilah didn’t accept blind dates after Anthony. Something inside of her though had her heavily leaning towards accepting. So, she did. And now here she was, sitting across from Wheaty.

“So… Sans eh?” Delilah questioned him curiously.

“caught me there, didn’ ya darlin’. my real name is sans. wheaty was a name i was given by a little girl a while back. on account of the fact that i always kept stalks of wheat in my pocket or one in my mouth. She thought it was cute. so, she bestowed me with the name wheaty.” Wheaty confessed diligently.

“That’s a cute name. Does Beanpole have a real name as well?” Delilah looked over when a large monster who was set ablaze came over to the table. “May I get a glass of iced tea, please? Hold the lemon.”

The monster nodded his head, placing two menus in front of them before taking off. She took one of the menus studying it over quietly while she waited for Wheaty to answer her. “papyrus is his real name. little cutie deemed him with the name beanpole since that’s how i often described him. he took the name quite well actually. but that’s my bro, he’s so genuine.”

Delilah loved the way Wheaty would talk about his brother. Even on days that she had a feeling the two were having disagreements. She noticed that he wasn’t even looking at the menu. Maybe this was a place he came to often. Glancing over she found a basket of corn fritters that made her almost lick her lips with hunger. She restrained herself. Wheaty reached over to grab the basket, pulling it in front of her.

“have one darlin’. ya stated ya got off work before ya came over here. so please, have one.” Wheaty offered up for her.

Delilah blushed, reaching into the basket to snag one of the fritters. She brought it to her mouth, taking a bite out of it. Using her other hand to cover it while she chewed on it. The pop of the little corn kernels on her tongue had her feeling ecstatic. Looking over at Wheaty, she saw the way he was looking at her from where he sat. The green flush of color on his cheekbones.

“didn’ think ya would have that reaction darlin’. stars above, if i had known ya would be moanin’ like that, woulda brought some over sooner.” Wheaty confessed to her.

Moaning? She had moaned when she had taken a bite of the fritter. Delilah could feel her cheeks getting hotter by the second. Looking up at Wheaty she could see the look in his eye lights appear almost hazy like he was nervous about something. Swallowing the piece of fritter that she had been chewing on she willed herself to speak.

“Are you okay?” Maybe it was the date. Even though he had been the one to initiate it; she had seen the way he seemed down before she had gotten to the booth. “I-if i-it’s the date. W-we c-can just say it’s d-dinner between f-friends.”

The whole three years of being friends with benefits, maybe that’s all it was to him. When she had told him to get out of her room last month; it was because he had startled her. She had only wanted a chance to get her head on straight before she did something she regretted. Tonight, when he called her by her tinder name, she had been surprised. And when she saw who Sans was, she got extremely excited at the prospect of going on a date with him. Maybe that wasn’t the case here. There was the chance that he just wanted to be sex buddies.

Getting too deep into her doubts she nearly jumped when she felt him place his hand on top of hers. It jerked her attention up to meet his gaze. The other hand came over to capture her smaller one in between his. Wheaty looked up at her, a smile crossing over his face. And now she was sure that this was about to become dinner between friends.

“why would i do that darlin’?” He spoke curiously while his fingers stroked over the top of her hand.


	3. Proposition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheaty slowly realizes his mistakes in the past and wants to make up for them. What better than a little proposition for his Strawberry.

Wheaty hummed in deep thought while he watched the woman across from him cut into her dinner. How had Bean set this up so perfectly for him without his knowledge? Without her knowledge even? His burger forgotten while he just stared at her afraid that this would be some sort of dream that he was having. Still over the moon that she was truly here with him. The tell-tale signs of her being leery over all this still didn’t make him feel any better. Had he really screwed up that bad in the three years of knowing her? Grinding his teeth together the stalk of wheat rolling between them while he mulled over his thoughts in the past three years, she had been living in Ebott Town.

When he only picked up the occasional hook up involving just sex, he felt himself grow sick. What made it worse was the fact he never stayed afterwards to enjoy her company. Bean always making him where he had to come home to work in the fields after. The only time that he could recall being anything but sexual towards her was when he had first met her. Besides the times that he had gone over to massage her after work. Poor Delilah had a rough time in the store uniform since she tended to wear heels with it. Those massages even had led into some sort of sexual interaction. No wonder she never showed any interest in seeing him beyond sex. He acted like a teenage monster enduring their first heat just fucking her whenever he felt was necessary. She had never even been in his room or else her delectable scent would be rubbed all over his sheets.

Now he had the opportunity to make up for all that time he had wasted. The time he should have appreciated the fact she was his soulmate. No, he hadn’t wanted one in the first place finding them rather tedious to take care of. That had been before he had met Delilah of course. After meeting her, it was all he could think about was how he wanted to take care of her. To wake up beside her every morning if only to roll over and press himself into her. Kissing her till she woke from the sleep spell she was under. The thought that she might one day bare a child for him had him hoping for it. Forcing him to drop his gaze to her stomach which was currently covered by the table cloth.

The thoughts had Wheaty humming excitedly while emerald eye lights lowered to look up to her chest. That little teal soul glimmering shyly from the attention he was giving it. Longing for him to reach out and pull it from her so that he might bathe it in much needed attention. Humans had no idea how much their souls needed caring for. Then again, they didn’t even believe in soulmates either. A fork came into view holding out a piece of deep-fried chicken pulling him from his thoughts. Looking down at the piece of metal being carefully held by the woman sitting across from him. Pale green eyes twinkling in amusement at the prospect of her feeding him. “what ya doin’ darlin’?” Wheaty asked while his smile became wider.

Delilah smiled at him the fork still held out for him. “Try it. Trust me the chicken practically melts on your tongue. I assure you it’s better than that burger you are currently nursing.” She spoke in a soft voice like a little secret she was sharing with just him. It made him glance down to see the almost untouched burger still resting on his plate. A low hum rumbling through him while he leaned forward opening his maw. Taking the mouthful of chicken from her fork the sound of metal scraping against his teeth while he pulled back.

And by the stars she was right it did practically melt within his maw. The emerald tongue forming inside while he chewed happily. Savoring the crunch of the breading along with the peppered chicken breast that had been soaked in buttermilk for hours. It was definitely one of those dishes that was made to comfort the soul especially with the white gravy that coated the breading. How had Grillby had this dish without him knowing? Perhaps he had been too blinded by the greasy taste of fritters and burgers. Glancing across to the woman who had given him the treat he nearly choked when he saw her smile was wavering only slightly. What had just happened?

Swallowing the mouthful, he brought up his napkin trying to seem concerned about gravy. He watched her from the corner of his sockets while her gaze focused on the plate. Taking a sip from his tea, he cleared his throat bringing her attention back to him. “somethin’ botherin’ ya darlin’?”

“No… just remembering some things that…” Her voice trailed off while her eyes flickered with unsureness. A pained look in her eyes shimmering there as well making Wheaty try to think what might put that look there. There was so little he truly knew about Strawberry. It then struck him what might be going on in her mind. Ah, she was probably remembering something from when her hubby had been around.

“darlin’…” Whispering the little pet name he used when they weren’t in a bedroom setting while his hand reached across the table. Taking hers in it once more enjoying the softness her flesh gave off. “i know ya an’ i are on a date but ya husband was an important part of your life. i know i won’ be him not fully. but i like to think i am showin’ ya a good time that he be smilin’ at ya from wherever he is now. knowin’ ya are happy in this moment.”

A genuine smile spread across her face from that remark that had Wheaty feeling good. Able to focus his attention on the burger that currently rested in front of him. The residual taste of the chicken still lingering on his magical tongue had him looking at her half finished plate. Delilah’s whole-hearted chuckle caught his attention before watching as the plate was placed in front of him. “You finish it. I am getting pretty full anyways. It would be bad manners to throw away such a tempting dish.”

“aww but darlin’ the idea is to treat ya out to a nice date. gettin’ a good meal is apart of the whole package ya know?” Wheaty didn’t want to admit that he didn’t go on many dates; they seemed like a waste of time in his opinion. And with all the work he put into his crops dates seemed to come second hand. Bean was more of the professional with that while Wheaty just knew how to get laid.

Was that why he was struggling with this? Because he didn’t dare read the junk dating manual that his brother had found. Even as he ate, he could feel his mind grumbling at the thought of reading that stupid book when he got home. The woman across from him seeming to indulge herself in the ice-cold glass of tea that was in front of her now. The gears in his skcll foruing a plan that mould surewy 

~ . ~ . ~ . ~

After dinner, Delilah strode out of Grillby’s with Wheaty who graciously held the door open for her. The rain had paused but clouds hung in the sky still threatening more to come. They probably should get in before they ended up soaked to the bone. Her cheeks felt heated when his real name was chanted upon him exiting the bar and grill. A green coloration dusting his cheekbones when he closed the door muffling the ongoing chants. Turning to face her he offered a small smile before holding out his arm for her to take. They had been in Grillby’s for about an hour and a half talking while they ate their food.

She was still over the moon that she was truly on a date with the skeletal farmer. Every inch of her was aching to kiss him but holding off since he didn’t seem to be in a rush for it. Admitting slowly to herself that she wasn’t sure where this date would head. Would they be heading back to her apartment before the night was over? Would he just walk her back and allow her to get a good night’s rest? It had been such a long time since she had gotten a proper night of rest.

A month ago, she had woken to find Wheaty in her bedroom finding him between her legs. About ready to hilt himself inside of her till her speaking his name had broken from the trance. Anger flooded through her at first, but it shouldn’t have been aimed at him. The farmer had been nothing but kind to her since her arrival. At the first sign of something that was any less than perfection she attempted to push it as far away as she could. The memory of Daniel still strong in her mind along with the worry that she might actually lose someone else to the chilling grasp of death. “Wheaty?” Delilah called to him turning her head to watch while he fixed on her. A fresh stalk of wheat pressed between his teeth acting similar to how one would use a toothpick.

“yes darlin’?” Wheaty spoke with a tilt of his head back the faint lighting from the street lamp illuminating his face. Reminding her that Wheaty wasn’t human that she wasnta gainst him being a monster. It just reminded her that sickness didn’t hold a sort of power over monsters the same way that it was held over humans. 

While staring up at him, it struck Delilah at just how handsome she found the farmer. How had she not gotten the courage to just tell him she wanted to go out on a date before? Lowering her gaze to the ground, she needed to not stare at his face. Otherwise, the desire to kiss him might pull her from the fact they needed to get indoors before rain was aimed to meet them. And the confession that she needed to speak to him in hopes to earn his forgiveness for her harsh treatment. 

“I um… wanted to apologize for my attitude the last time that we saw one another.” She felt his arm tense under her light grip. Seemed she hadn’t been the only one who had been worried over that night. “I had a bad day at work that day. Had a date later that night and he…”

“ya don’ need to go explainin’ yourself darlin’. what i did was wron’ an’ there ain’ no excuse for it.” Wheaty spoke stopping in the middle of the sidewalk. His body turning to face her while a boney hand reached up to curl under her chin. Tilting her head upwards so that she could look him in the eye. The look on his face stated he was happy, but there was a flash of sadness in the depths of his sockets. “to be fair, i’ve been meanin’ to ask ya out on a date for a while now. but i didn’ wanna assume ya was ready for anythin’ like that.”

So, he had been thinking about more than just a casual fling. Delilah moved into him still feeling the rough texture of calloused bone against the softness of her skin. Wheaty pulled her tighter into him his arm sliding around her to press into the small of her back. Reminding her of just how strong the monster was that held her currently. “Why didn’t you just ask Wheaty?”

Eye lights shifted to the left side corners of his sockets attempting to look elsewhere. Delilah did the one thing she knew for sure would get his attention. Sliding her hands over the soft emerald shirt admitting that it didn’t really suit the farmer too much. She much preferred him in his loose white shirt with the floral printed pants that he seemed to favor often. Or even the sight of him in overall maybe denim. All the sights of Wheaty in casual clothing nearly had her moaning when she found the ridges of his ribs. Wheaty gasped grabbing her wrists in response a low growl escaping him.

“playin’ with fire there, little strawberry.” Wheaty rumbled at her before his hands smoothed down her arms to her back. Cupping her ass to press her into the front of him a predatorial grin on his face while she braced herself. “tryin’ to behave here but ya temptin’ me an’ it’s been a month since i got to feel ya beneath me.”

Heat swarmed her cheeks at the thought of having Wheaty plowing into her. The thought of him doing just that tonight had her licking her lips in anticipation. Those emerald eye lights caught sight of the tip of her protruding tongue sliding along her glossed lips.

“ya seem to be already thikin’ about it my little strawberry.” Wheaty hummed pulling her into a darkened alley while a couple passed by. A low purr vibrating humbly through his chest while his hand took hold of her chin tilting her head back. The skeleton leaned down into her the scent of something sweet like sugar filled her nose while she looked at him. A thumb stroking the side of her cheek delicately whilst he held her in the shadows. “be lyin’ if i say i wasn’ thinkin’ about it. but i want to start somethin’ new if a would care to indulge me my sweet.”

If he weren’t pressed up against her, his emerald eye lights would be the only way of her knowing where he was. The darkness practically swallowing them both up in the alleyway. Like secret lovers attempting to sneak away so that they may indulge in each other without prying eyes. “What do you have in mind exactly?” The question rolled from her lips before she could ponder the idea of what he might have in mind.

The concern mild in her mind while she considered what he might say. “want ya to come help on the farm in ya chosen free time. spendin’ the evenin’s with me an’ beanpole durin’ dinner. won’ ask ya for sex since that isn’ all that i want from ya. but won’ deny that isn’ gonna be on my mind ya will have to offer it up though. an’ we will be spendin’ them evenin’s together afterwards wakin’ up in each other’s arms the next mornin’. i am also a very possessive fellar myself. so won’ be toleratin’ ya datin’ others while we are together. give me a chance to properly court ya delilah. show ya the tenderness that husband once showed ya once upon a time.”

It had been the first time he ever spoke her real name and she wanted him to do it again. To hear his baritone voice drawl out her name the l’s rolling from him putting her into a trance. Her mind unable to think beyond her name rolling from. That it didn’t register she had responded to him a soft yes spoken under her breath. Wheaty reached up to remove the straw from between his teeth. Flicking it off into the shadows before he leaned down claiming her lips with his teeth. Something hard pressed into her from Wheaty’s groin telling her that he had thought about taking her to bed. But was trying to be subtle about it. Treating her out to just a romantic evening instead of just taking her straight to her apartment and getting it on. 

They both kissed in the darkness while the clouds above them rumbled with thunder. The lingerine scent of moisture heavy in the air had her sighing with excitement threatening to allow the heavens to weep tears of joy upon their heads. The first drop fell on the top of her head making her pull from the kiss looking up to the sky as more fell around them.

Wheaty leaned against the wall of the building watching his strawberry in the darkness. Capable of seeing her fully as if she were doused in light. There hadn’t been a shred of doubt in her response when he had asked her to become apart of his family. The words not spoken directly but there was no denying what he had meant. The twist on the truth was not lying he wanted Delilah to be his. That deep intent thought so ingrained into his mind that when a sound had come from deeper in the alley way he grabbed her. Instantly shortcutting from the alley to his home from the darkness.

They both landed still standing in the small living room of the skeletal brother’s farm home. Beanpole sitting in his recliner watching Mettaton’s performance on television. The taller skeleton immediately jumped when Delilah fell back in Wheaty’s arms. The short cut proving to be too much when she wasn’t ready for it. Wheaty regretted not giving her fair warning before he had jumped. It was the only way that he could ensure her safety.

“What Happened?” Beanpole spoke his voice harsh with the accusation that Wheaty might have done something wrong.

“we were in an alley. heard someone comin’ so grabbed her an’ shortcut out from there. didn’ have a chance to warn her.” Wheaty had known that the void wasn’t good for beings who needed air in order to live. For ones like him he had no need for oxygen. Lungs were needed for that sort of thing.

“She Needs Rest Then.” Beanpole approached them both gripping hold of Delilah.

Wheaty felt his brother pull her from his arms wanting to pull her back to him. But Wheaty knew that with how warm his bones currently felt he was tempted to take her even while she slept. That would break the spell this evening had placed over them both. “Your Niece Was Here While You Were Gone.” Beanpole spoke looking over his shoulder at Wheaty. “I Had To Disappoint Her When I Told Her You Were Unable To Give Her A Story Tonight.”

That made Wheaty wince at the thought of the little skeletal hybrid being disappointed by him not being there. That little voice mocking in his earholes telling him that he now owed her two stories. Stars above he was going to be hearing it tomorrow he was sure of it. The sight of his Strawberry in Bean’s arms though told him it was much worth it. “i will be sure to make it up to the little one tomorrow. besides i am sure she found her way to dust’s home for a story. means luna must be workin’ late if she comin’ here for a story. an’ her father is tryin’ to be a good mate lookin’ after her mama.”

“Yes But She Did State That You Now Owe Her Both Beauty And The Beast And Sleeping Beauty Tomorrow Night. Along With A Bowl Of Your Potato Cheddar Soup.” Bean smirked at Wheaty before climbing up the stairs leaving the older brother to groan.

“ya know she can’ demand thin’s of me.” Wheaty huffed out before taking a seat on the couch.

“You Promised Her That You Would Look Out For Her When You Delivered Her.” Bean shouted from up the stairs making Wheaty groan again. “And I Demand To Know The Details On Your Date.”

Wheaty closed his sockets trying to will down the throbbing erection that came from kissing Delilah. Silently thanking that he had gotten the courage to ask Delilah that question. His soul immediately throbbing at the promise that her and her soul would be theirs soon. “patience… we must give her time to warm up to the idea of bein’ ours.” His sockets opened his left eye engulfed in a green flame. “don’ mean we can’ enjoy teasin’ her into that sense of mind. we gonna take extra care of our little strawberry won’ we.” He patted his chest lightly above his soul while kicking off his shoes and reclining on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to have to put Strawberries on hold for a bit till my other stories are completed. There are things that need to happen in them before I can bring this story up more. I apologize for this but I dont want to go too spoiler heavy.


	4. Bean's Thievary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While tending to his chores Wheaty recalls when Bean had taken his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey There!
> 
> Long-time no update? Right? *Chuckles Nervously*

“Why Didn’t You Warn Her That You Were Going To Shortcut?” Bean’s voice was too loud for Wheaty this early in the morning. Though he had known this conversation was to come. It did nothing to ease the already guilty feeling that he had going for him. Doing that to Delilah last night without warning had taken a toll on her. It usually took a few times before a human could get accustomed to traveling through the void. “Do You Know How Hard I Worked To Set You Up On That Date With Her? Remix Helped Me With Everything.” 

  
  


Of course, that gummy bear scented asshole was in on it. Okay, asshole was a bit harsh considering what Remix was currently going through with Classic. Bean was not tech-savvy so he needed someone who was to come in and do it. Who better than Wheaty’s dance alternate who knew how to hack faster than he could do a handstand. And that was rather quick. “when did ya have ‘im come over exactly?”

  
  


“When You Were Drowning Your Sorrows In A Vat Of Potato Cheddar Soup.” That had Wheaty blushing in embarrassment. How much emotional eating had he done? “If You Are Wondering I Stopped You After You Went Through A Case Of Potatoes.”

  
  


“ah didn’ ask ya to help me out with gettin’ back with ‘er bean.” Boy did that sound like an asshole thing to say at that moment. Pressing his hand to his nasal ridge he groaned it was a bit too early for this kind of conversation. But Bean insisted on having it before Strawberry woke up. Probably so that he wouldn’t look like he had betrayed her. Bean had standards when it came down to it and what he had done with the tinder account had been downright deceiving “ah do appreciate it, though. ah owe ya an’ mix a proper thanks for it.”

  
  


“Remix Will Be Here This Afternoon With Dusty To Retrieve Starr Once She Returns From Whatever Dimension She Is Off Visiting. I Expect You To Thank Him Properly.” Bean huffed in response making Wheaty look up from his hand. 

  
  


“ah forgot that starr was here. stars ah’m a bad uncle.” Wheaty reached behind his skull to rub a certain spot trying to soothe the growing migraine. There was already so much to be done today and the list kept stacking up. No matter what he was going to make some time for Delilah. Regardless, of how many chores he had and there was no doubt that list was already long. 

  
  


“It’s Not Being A Bad Uncle When You Have Other Things On Your Mind. She Has Like Ten Uncles She Could Go See But She Chooses To See You. I Think Nebula Is A Bit Peeved By That. But He Really Doesn’t Consider Himself An Uncle, The Way His Face Turns Sour Each Time Is So Amusing.” Bean commented chuckling softly and Wheaty couldn’t fight his outright laugh that spilled out. “If You Are Serious About Making Delilah Your Mate, You Will Have To Tell Her About Starr. She Is Partially Your Daughter After All. And That Will Come Out One Way Or Another.” This morning was definitely going to shit already. And it was only about eight in the morning. Talking about Starr being his daughter would raise questions about that but he got where Bean was coming from. There were to be no secrets between Wheaty and Delilah, Starr was by far the biggest secret for the older skeleton. Not that he was ashamed of her but he wanted to make sure the time was right for that conversation. The sweet little hybrid would no doubt worm her way into Strawberry’s heart. 

  
  


“in time. ah just need to settle her on the whole datin’ thin’. these guys she kept datin’ were all just interested in the sex.” Wheaty hummed going back to work plucking carrots from the ground taking time to admire how bright the vegetable was. He and Bean were having a good harvest this time around it seemed. 

  
  


“Believe Me I Know That Feeling. When We Came Back From Classic’s Dimension It Took Me A While To Track Down My Aurora.” Wheaty remembered that Bean had been overwhelmingly distraught when he found out his soul ping had been mated to a human. Of course, Wheaty had not expected what Bean had done next.

  
  


Bean had gone as far to ditch Wheaty when the chores were supposed to be done. Going to see Aurora when her husband was not around. It had taken a few months for her to melt her resolve and break the vow of faithfulness to her husband. The heart eventually did catch up to the soul taking the plunge that it was destined to make. 

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


_Wheaty had been staring at the black screen of the television set using a tissue to wipe away the tears that were sliding down his cheekbones. He should have been happy to be back in his own dimension if he didn’t feel so shitty. Love shouldn’t have been an option for him when it came to living in Classic’s dimension. But he had not expected to run into the little brunette with the mismatched eyes. Worse, she was Classic’s mate. The original version of them blind to the beauty his mate held. And Wheaty had done the unthinkable. He had gotten close to her, down to the point that when he got sent back his soul ached._

  
  


_“need to get mahself together. she wouldn’’ want me to be this way.” And he knew that was the truth, the little lady would probably be glaring at him right now. Those gloved hands curled over her hips telling him to get his lazy coccyx off that… Okay no, she wouldn’t be doing that. She would be on this couch with him stroking his cheekbone telling him that everything would be fine. Because that was the type of person she was._

  
  


_Setting a plan into motion he decided the first thing that he was going to do was make him some soup. Now what kind of soup should he make? With his emotional state in shambles maybe it would be best to make potato. Climbing off the couch he walked into the kitchen humming to himself when he saw how clean it was. Right, Bean had been the only one to cook in a while. Wheaty at least managed to eat it through his depression._

  
  


_Her sweet slightly husky voice teased him. “Come on Wheat you gotta get up and move. I know it’s rough but you can do it.”_

  
  


_“ah’m tryin’ moonlight.” Wheaty gave a brief smile before going over to the cupboard. Opening it to reveal his stash of potatoes. Maybe make some fries? Moonlight loved whenever he would make fries, yeah he was going to make some fries._

  
  


_Pulling out a cutting board he grabbed four potatoes. He was humming a tune while he cut away at the potatoes his magic mimicking the press of fingers against his bones. The sound of the front door opening and shutting Bean came into the kitchen but he was… happy._

  
  


_“You Are Up Sans.” Bean smiled at him making Wheaty feel a lot better. He nodded his head in his brother’s direction keeping his attention on the potatoes. “Would You Like Me To Cook Them For You?”_

  
  


_“nah ah got this. besides moonlight would want me ta start doin’ thin’s for mahself.” Wheaty actually smiled at his brother now. Getting Bean to smile back, a real one for once that didn’t have the haunting of concern._

  
  


_“She Would. I Am Glad That You Are.” There was something off about the scent that Bean carried. He didn’t find the usual grapefruit scent that Bean had instead he could pick up on a fragrance akin to honeysuckle just briefly as he walked by. Maybe he had gone into the fields or something, there was a patch of flowers off Hickamore._

  
  


_Wait a minute? “bean why were ya near hickamore?”_

  
  


_Wheaty wasn’t a fool he knew who lived on Hickamore and if Bean was over there he was tormenting himself. Aurora and Bean were the best of friends. Doing everything together which made it easier on Wheaty; because the more Bean did with Aurora; the less Bean made Wheaty do. And being lazy was always on Wheaty’s agenda. Then the rift opened sucking them into a dimension they were unfamiliar with. When they came back Bean learned that Aurora lived with her hubby of three years on Hickamore._

  
  


_“I Was Enjoying A Stroll Through The Field.” Right, why did Bean think lying was going to work? Did he forget that Wheaty was a judge?_

  
  


_Bean had a unique gift of his own besides being able to handle creatures well. Which had been a big help when dealing with an ornery bull. But Bean was able to create something out of his magic. Albeit they would have a sort of golden glow to it or a bone look. Wheaty’s magic held healing properties as well as being able to make things grow. His judgment magic though made lying to his face nearly impossible. Him, Sans, Stretch, Rus, Crimson they all had judge magic. The one who lacked it was Remix who was pretty much just a boss monster in his dimension._

  
  


_His brother was in such a good mood that he didn’t want to risk upsetting him. Delicacy was much needed for this. Placing the knife on the counter he moved to the other side leaning down so he could prop his elbow up. Resting his cheekbone against his knuckles watching his younger brother while he closed his right socket. The left one was hooded while he watched. He wished he didn’t need to do this but… he was already caught in one lie._

  
  


_“oh yeah, did aurora suggest that little stroll?” Wheaty hummed._

  
  


_“Of Course Not! I, The Great Papyrus Suggested It Because The… The…” Bean looked over at Wheaty getting the older brother to close his left socket. Relieved that he wasn’t going to have to use that particular ability on his brother. Bean was pretty good at hiding the truth in a truth on a good day. But he had been stretched thin watching out for Wheaty. Something the older skeleton was silently thanking Moonlight for again. “You Phrased It Like That On Purpose.”_

  
  


_Wheaty gave a slow nod of his head. “bean yanno she’s married now. ya can’ go claimin’ a married woman.”_

  
  


_“You And Remix Shared Luna With Such Ease.” Ah, Wheaty knew that was going to come up._

  
  


_“moonlight an’ remix were comfortable with that though. plus if ya recall it took months before she was even remotely willin’ to do anythin’ with us. plus remix comes from a dimension where monsters are polyamorous with their human mates.” Wheaty moved up straight going back to the potatoes now that the conversation was on the right track. He should have known his relationship with Moonlight would come up. “we never had sex with moonlight together. believe me ah wanted to so bad it hurts to think about what she might have felt like under mah bones. remix got lucky at the end. an’ he got to experience a heat with her. ah can hope all ah want that yanno ah get a chance to experience those moments with moonlight. truth is though that will be like findin’ a four-leaf clover.”_

  
  
  


_Bean walked up to the counter Wheaty was working at. Wheaty focused on the potatoes but he could feel his brother’s gaze on him. “ya assumed i had moonlight while ya was out with paps an’ val?”_

  
  


_“I Had Always Thought. I Knew You Were Sweet On Her But..” Bean started getting Wheaty to sigh._

  
  


_“bein’ sweet on ‘er was one thin’ ah didn’ expect to get attached. but ah did. now ah’m regrettin’ that decision.” Wheaty sighed feeling those strokes over his shoulders again. She wasn’t really here, he knew that. No matter how much he or Remix wanted her to be she wouldn’t be with them. She was Classic’s mate, Wheaty just hoped the boy would wake up to see it before he lost her the way Bean lost out on Aurora. “aurora an’ ya have always been close. if ya were to ask her to leave her husband ah have no doubt she would. but the honeysuckle ain’ all ah smell on ya.”_

  
  


_“Meaning You Know What We Have Done In Those Fields.” Bean’s voice was laced with guilt._

  
  


_“ah know what ah would’ve done in them fields if moonlight was here.” Wheaty offered a fond smile to his brother. It got Bean to blush a sunflower yellow across his zygomatic bones. “now, you’re a grown skeleton. an’ that means ya will have to endure the consequences when they come. ah know that ya wouldn’ force her.”_

  
  


_“Never.” Bean’s words came almost immediately after Wheaty had stated it._

  
  


_“good. ah don’ know this husband of hers but ah do get the feelin’ he is far from remix.” Wheaty cut into a potato. “an’ if he gets the slightest inklin’ that his wife is doin’ thin’s with ya ah get the feelin’ he won’ be hospitable.”_

  
  


_Wheaty knew that this might go south for both of them but Bean loved Aurora. He witnessed those three years in Classic’s dimension Bean writing letters for her every day. Each one sealed into an envelope so that he could deliver them to her. When Classic had delivered the news that they would be returning to their own dimensions the brothers shared different emotions. Wheaty was distraught along with Remix while Bean looked excited that he would be able to return to the woman he pined for. Wheaty helped Remix to plan for his last night with Luna to which he hoped that the shy skeleton would make his claim known._

  
  


_“how far is this goin’ to go? an’ be clear about it. that will help me to figure out how much damage control will be needed.” Wheaty glanced up at his brother seeing the look that something had already happened. “what have ya done?”_

  
  


_“We Uh…” Wheaty watched his brother repeatedly wring his hands together in response. They were shaking. “Do You Think He Would Hurt Her If He Found Out She Was Doing Something With Someone Else?”_

  
  


_“as ah’ve said ah don’ know what he is like.” Wheaty watched Bean toy with the cuffs of his gloves. Wringing them more roughly._

  
  


_“I Believe When We Coupled She Might Have Ended Up Pregnant.” That was not what Wheaty had expected him to say._

  
  


Aurora had indeed been pregnant with Bean’s child and her husband had been none too proud of it. She wanted to do things the proper way of ending her marriage through the divorce methods that humans came up with. Aurora had told her skeletal boyfriend that she wanted to serve the papers to him. So Bean had obeyed his mate's wishes, Wheaty wished he hadn’t. When she had served the divorce papers to her husband he had snapped at her. She came to their door beaten and bloody to the point Bean refused to leave her side. Wheaty had spared almost all of his magic to care for her wounds making sure that she didn’t look that bad. The hardest part was taking the pictures for her to use in the courts against him. 

  
  


Bean had refused to leave her side for months which meant she stayed in his room. Soon after the brothers’ worked on building a home for the family that was to come. Aurora always staying near them for fear of what her ex-husband would do. The growth of hers and Bean’s child making Wheaty notice he had abilities similar to Dusty. Like the murderous alternate Wheaty was capable of going through the different dimensions. He fought with himself not to go back to Classic’s and seek out his Moonlight. But he did find someone who could help with hybrid children.

  
  


Remix came happily, excited to see Wheaty once again after a year of being apart. Bringing plans of a duplicate machine like Classic’s. Wheaty might not have thought he could win Moonlight’s heart again but his dance alternate did. The two skeletons got the machine to work between their dimensions but no matter how hard they tried they could not get Classic’s to open to them. Probably because Classic kept his powered down. Perhaps to prevent his alternates coming back. 

  
  


~ . ~ . ~ . ~

  
  


“we managed to make that situation work bean. ah found the woman ah wanna be with ah just gotta hope that ah can make her mine before she decides she don’ want me.” Wheaty tossed another carrot into the basket.

  
  


“You Will Get Through All This Brother. She Is Here In Our Home Rather Than Someone Else’s.” That was a blessing, wasn’t it? To think that she was actually with them rather than in one of them scumbags’ homes. Unlike them, Wheaty hadn’t sought out to nail her on the first date. Probably because they had sex before.

  
  


“ah need to get past the issue of what ah did before. ah was greatly in the wron’ of what ah did.” Wheaty confessed his gloved hand digging deep into the rich soil enjoying the earthy scent that greeted his nasal cavity. 

  
  


Recalling what he had said to Delilah the night before regarding how possessive he was. Was he truly possessive? He had no qualms sharing Moonlight with Remix. Perhaps with another skeleton or monster he would. But a human? Never! Humans had their own issues to work on and they could be just as possessive as a monster. And they could resort to damaging their mate much like Aurora’s ex-mate had done. Maybe another human woman Wheaty might consider it but it was something he would discuss with her when he managed to get her into the thought of being his. That was his goal, to make sure that she was to be his.

  
  


“You Were In The Wrong But You Are Understanding Of What You Did. I Don’t Think That Delilah Will Hold That Against You.” No, she wouldn’t hold that against him. That generous little soul of hers glimmering bright in the alleyway that they hid last night. Even as she told him she regretted her behavior towards him. 

  
  


“she has forgiven me but ah do not deserve such forgiveness.” Wheaty grumbled wrenching another carrot out of the ground nearly pulling the leaves from the top. Taking out his anger at himself out on that poor unsuspecting vegetable. 

  
  


“Sans If You Ever Expect Delilah To Forgive You, Then You Best Forgive Yourself. And If You Keep Up With This Attitude I Will Have To Resort To Drastic Measures.” Bean warned.

  
  
  


The sound of approaching footsteps had the brothers’ turning to see who was coming. Now Wheaty could count his blessings that his bro got a drop dust gorgeous woman for a mate. Aurora Seed was definitely one of those women that would have men fawning over her for miles. But she had chosen to mate his bro, and for some reason in Wheaty’s book that made Papyrus “Beanpole” Seed that much cooler. His mate had curves where they should be reminding Wheaty again of the shapely brunette from Classic’s dimension. Golden blond hair that was currently done up into a high ponytail tied with one of Bean’s kerchiefs into a bow. Bright blue eyes that hinted at intelligence and contrasted her fair complexion. Rosy cheeks to give her a subtle but natural blush. All in all, Bean had picked out a lovely mate.

  
  


“mornin’ aurora how’s the bun today?” Wheaty dropped his gaze to her midsection taking in the sight of a bit of a pudge appearing now. She was only four months along but the woman was so small that it was easy to miss.

  
  


“Good Morning Wheaty and Beanie. The bun is doing well. But I figured you boys would like something to drink. Alexa stated it was supposed to reach at least seventy-five today around noon-ish.” Such a kind little soul.

  
  


Bean approached her taking one of the glasses while Wheaty stood up from the ground. Wiping the sweat from the top of his forehead. They had already been out here for a few hours and were starting to work up a sweat. “mighty kind of ya darlin’.” Wheaty spoke approaching Aurora from the side taking the other glass from her. 

  
  


Just as he did Bean scooped his mate in his one arm pressing his teeth to her lips. Wheaty tugged down his hat feeling shy about the sight of his brother kissing his mate. Making him silently wish that Delilah were here. Though he reckoned he had some explaining to do when she got up. “hey aurora where’s daisy?”

  
  


“Oh um… I think she went to your place to play with Starr.” Shit, Starr was back already? And they were in his home where Delilah was. 

  
  


“eh ah’ll be back.” Wheaty spoke turning to run back to his house, not paying attention to the two love birds behind him.

  
  


“Very Clever To Send Daisy Over There.” Bean chuckled pressing another kiss to his mate’s forehead. Her arms wrapping around him snuggly in response. 

  
  


“He sure looks worried about this. I hope we know what we are doing when it comes down to it. I would hate to see him blow his chances.” Aurora commented stroking the base of his spine through the shirt.

  
  


“If We Fail I Know Someone Who Can Fix Things. Although I Do Believe That Delilah Is Unaware Of Daisy.” Bean hummed in response drinking down the fresh lemonade. Loving the way the sourness of the lemon tinged the back of his throat.

  
  


“That’s a darn shame because him showing off how good of an uncle he is definitely fits well into how good of a father he could be. And from what you have told me Delilah is pretty close in age where her biological clock is working.” Aurora reached down to stroke her belly getting a larger hand to cover over it.

  
  


“Let Him Adjust At His Own Pace. Sans Never Thought That He Would Have A Mate And Frankly I Am Glad That She Came Into His Life When She Did. I Am Hoping To Keep Her In It. She’s Proven To Be A Very Good Influence On Him.” Bean rubbed Aurora’s belly.

  
  


“I don’t think stalking his dream woman and scaring off her potential suitors fits as being a good influence Paps.” Aurora snickered. 

  
  


“You Don’t See It The Way I Do Love. That’s All.” And Bean left it at that. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest here... This story keeps stumping me more than my others. I have thought about revamping it so many times over. I am still struggling with it because this is just one of those sappy sweet romances. I am also usually a stickler for spoilers. And since throughout this story there will be either reference or appearances to a very familiar brunette from my other stories.
> 
> I did write about Aurora and Bean back in Kinktober. Here is the link for that particular story. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858024/chapters/50239682

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a Tumblr. Feel free to message me there if you have any questions.
> 
> [Discord](https://discord.gg/h8ZgTW)
> 
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rosedarkfire)
> 
> Thank you to everyone in Discord who gave me the courage to write. You guys are seriously awesome.


End file.
